Monster Hunter: Caravan Untold
by Aurostella
Summary: MH4 has a good storyline in the game. MHP3rd had one too, but MH4 is much decent This (fanfiction) story take place of our main character, the Hunter-san who will face troubles and many things. I also insert some elements from other MH series. Pardon for my English, as I'm still learning. Also I'm trying to catch the feel and atmosphere of the game. Hope you enjoy
1. Desert Entrance

Fire sparks were all my eyes could see in this darkness of the night.. The whole village was burning right in front of my eyes. No, in front of our very eyes. I clenched my necklace hardly as I watch the scenery. Desperately, we have no choice but to evacuate.

"Come now, hurry!"

As one of my elders instructed us, we're hasting our pace as we struggles..

"Otherwise, those hunter's efforts will be in vain!"

That's right. This fire was created by a red fire wyvern. The King of the Skies. He attacked our village out of surprise, and burn the whole ground. Of course, the Guild is clever as they send backups immediately. As the hunters were trying to stop the red wyvern, something different interrupts and stopped the King

The fire sparks were all my eyes could see in this darkness of the night, along with the glimmering purple pollen-like things scattering. I tried to peek my back.

Then, behind the raging flames, the horned black creature let out its raging roar.

.

I was asleep. Damn I can't believe the journey took me a nap. A nap with that dream I didn't want to see. Well, it WAS a long journey, since I was moving from continent to continent via the Great Desert. My destination was the market town, known as Val Habar. I think it was 4 hours since departure.

"I can't stand still here, I should get out..."

I wiped my eyes as I tell my self to get up the dock. I put on my armors and get myself armed with my best sword and shield.

.

"Whoa."

It slipped out of my mouth, I couldn't help but to amaze. The Desert was vast, I thought it was an ocean. I looked around the ship, who knows there was someone I know. As I looked, was it just me or there was like no one here...

"Heya there kid! You're one of this ship's attendants?"

Suddenly, somebody greeted me. An old man. He wore a hat along, and a vest. He's pretty tall. But something caught my attention more. A hawk stood in his shoulder. It seemed to be friendly, since it won't even move a little from his shoulder. Or maybe it's one of technology these days to make real artificial hawk?

"Um, yes that is right."

I answered.

"Hohoh I see... and moreover..."

Somehow he crossed his arms and started to look at me from head to toe.

"Moreover, you're a hunter aren't you!"

Oh so he was seeing my attire. Yeah people could tell since I wore armor and my weapon armed.

"Ahahaha, yes that's correct. I'm a hunter, even though I'm still a beginner..."

I said it while I shrugged my head off. Well I did the hunter school before in Yukumo., but that didn't make me feel like a pro yet. Even I can't beat Arzuros unscratched. Like no joke.

"Well, what's important is that you're one of the hunters! I welcome you."

And so, he offered his hand and I shook it without second thinking.

"I'm a Caravaneer. We might be having the same destination but..."

As he continued his introduction, he faced the sea of sand while kept his head high and walked, while continuing.

"Val Habar, the market city. I come there for my only job... that is..."

And he faced me again.

"To collect all of the treasures hidden in this world! That is my sole purpose of travelling."

Whoa, so he's the so called as the Caravaneer. I've heard of him before, and well, the things he found too. Uh wait, did he get all the things himself or...

"The Guild provided me help so I can get the things I need. Hah hah hah, how wonderful that the Guild is all over the world!"

Well, okay I guess that settled my question. I sighed while thinking of my future, will I be on of this guy's henchmen?

"By the way, is this your first time in this special? Why don't you look around? It's not just a normal ship you know? Your knowledge shall increase if you do."

Come to think of it, I thought so too that this ship was tad unique. I nodded and I started to look around. Next to me, was an ammo place for the ballista. Behind me was a place where cannonballs were put, and a ridiculously huge gong stood up. Really, it was a big one. Why would they made a weight for this ship with the gong?

The wind was strong, I can feel my hair was dancing wild, and sometimes a dust got stuck in my eye. On the Desert, Delexes were jumping around on the sand to take a breath. But somehow, wait why the gong popped up in my mind after seeing them?

Oh... right... I see...

So they use this ship to hunt Delexes! With a gong that big, it's possible to catch a cluster of Delex. I see, Isee... my mind expanded indeed.

Proud of my self, I came back to where I from to greet the Caravaneer, but then my step got halted. Halted by a great quake. So great, we were almost lost our stances.

"Woah! What is this?!"

I asked out of panic, but somehow, the Caravaneer's face looked trembling, as if he knew what's going to happen. Oh great, now he's an oracle now? At that instant...

"GET DOWN, HUNTER!"

I instantly ducked with reflex. At that instant, something huge was leaping above our ship. Looking from the shadow, it's bigger, and longer than our ship. Then, another quake happened as it dived into the sand next to our ship.

"W-W-What was that?!"

"I didn't think it would appear at this moment..."

He grumbled. Then he faced to the point where the ship was heading.

"Now that we're close to our destination..."

The huge monster showed itself, emerged from the sand, "swimming" right next to our ship. It has a long body, its back somehow resembles rocks, the brace had spikes protruding from it, and on its head, it has some kind of a long horn, like a drill. Wait is it a tusk? Crap, I can't tell. The ship crews came out and got in their position. Alright, now I panicked with all my might. Well, it was a good and calm journey just until now.

"Hey, Hunter!"

The Caravaneer called me out.

"I heard you're a rookie no? Then get in your position!"

Then, he fixed his stance while holding his hat.

"We are going get this big fella out of our lawn before we reach our destination!"

Hearing his words was kind of encouraging me. Then I stood my ground, and faced the Caravaneer.

"We're doing this, so get your gears ready!"

I nodded, and get myself ready. Then, I picked my helm that I haven't put until now. A helm that is not part of the rest I wore. A helm my father gave.

A helm that was belongs to my brother.

The moment I wore my helm, I took a glimpse of the Caravaneer took a peek of surprise at me. Alright, what should I do now, calm down now, calm down...

Oh that's right, the cannon. The monster was so close to the ship, we need to make it to take distance from us. I hurriedly ran to the cannonball vault, and lifted it, carried it to the cannon. It was heavy, but I can feel the weight of the damage it carried. As I ran, other crews were shooting ballistas at it. As I arrived at the cannon, I loaded the cannonball and it shoots the moment it loaded.

It seemed to be worked well, since the monster let out a cry, and dived back to the sand. Whoa, is this it? Damn, it was so thrilling.

"D-Did it stop?"

I wondered. But not after long, I heard a rumbling sound from afar. As I turned...

HOLY WHAT, IT CHARGED RIGHT TO THIS SHIP IN A HIGH SPEED?!

Damn, what the hell, so sudden?! None of us even prepared! We were running and screaming around in panic, not knowing what to do. Then...

"Hunter! Hit the gong beside you! Hit the switch there!"

The gong? Wait what?! Do I really—

Oh what gives. I smacked the switch as told. The giant approaches quickly, and it was a few meters away from the ship. Not long after I smacked the switch, a loud ringing sound echoes, and as I look to the enemy, it flinched while cried. Whoa, I didn't think it will work.

But man... it still keeping its position, what a tough bastard. Well, it HAD a big size...

I could see the city clearly. We were so close...

"We have no choice..."

I heard the word from the Caravaneer. He took something like a gun, shooting a flare. I was thinking that this could be a call for reinforcement, and it seemed to be true. A group of ships closing in from all sides not after long.

I felt it. The wind of success. I felt that we can repel the big guy. The ships started to closing in, and one of them shot a binder to the big guy, so it'll keep its position. The rest of the ships they started to shoot cannons and ballistas. Talk about hurt and loud, the sound of BOOM everywhere...

The monster finally gave up to stood its position. It writhed in pain, and decided to flee.

"We... WE DID IT!"

One of the crew shouted, and of course, the rest of us followed too. Man, I mean, we repelled a huge monster that was not supposed to appear. And so, we continued our journey, and reached our destination.

.

The sound of crowds, the smell of foods, I missed them. But now, I can sense them all again. That's right, I arrived to my destination. The Val Habar. I didn't think it'll be this crowded. Talk about hot, I took of my helmet and put it on my back, next to my sword sheath. Ah, fresh air...

Oh yeah, I have to meet the Caravaneer again. He told me to meet him in a place near the village entrance. So I decided to go there. Oh he stood there already.

"Hey you! Over here!"

He pointed me, and waved so I knew his position and approached him.

"Good to see you in a good condition after all of that!"

He then patted my shoulder.

"It must be your first time to go against that giant, Dah'ren. I know that feeling boy."

Dah'ren? Could it be THAT Dah'ren Mohran? I learned it back in academy that this monster, no, Elder Dragon is huge and all, but I thought it wasn't that big. Things got different when you see it directly.

"That aside, let us go to the Guild! It'll be my treat! Hahhaha!"

"Eh?"

So we went. Here I am, sitting in the tavern with the food in front of me as a welcoming treat from the Caravaneer. Whoa, he's a nice guy at heart. He then started to gulp a drink he had.

"Let me tell you. The guild saw your effort of repelling a Dah'ren back then, so you got lotsa points for it."

Whoa, really?! Hell yeah, I didn't think that this could happen!

"Oh yes, and this treat is also for your success of repelling Dah'ren. Great job, boy."

I nodded, and started to munch the food in front of me. Meat is tender, fresh vegetable, nice drink, so damn good. I felt that my stamina and health increased just by it.

"Oh and..."

He stopped on drinking, and faced me.

"That helmet, can I see it."

My helmet? Well better than making him curious, I showed my helmet. He seemed to be astonished. Probably just because it's shiny and all.

"Are you sure that you're a rookie?"

Then, he asked.

"Um, yes. I think I said it before."

"Hmm..."

He took another close look to my helmet. He held it and started to scratch the table with the blade-like horn on my helmet. I couldn't see his effort but it cut through the table easily. Actually, I was aware of that too, since I used my helmet to cut things back then. Strangely, it retained its sharpness. No, more like it recovered its sharpness.

"Not a replica..."

Replica? What did he meant by that?

"You hunted it don't you. That's why you crafted this helmet."

Oh no, he misunderstood. And I'm sorry I didn't have an idea of where did the materials or it came from.

"Um, no sir. Actually this helmet was my brother's helmet. He was a hunter when I was still young."

"Ooh, a hunter family? Interesting. So, why you didn't get the whole set instead of the single helmet?"

"The thing is... it was left behind by my brother. Back then he fought a monster that raided our village, distracting it while the rest of my family were evacuating."

The more I remember it, the clearer the image. And I didn't like it. I held my mug tightly, as I recount.

"The next day, my father gave me the helmet. Of course, I knew what he meant. He then said the rest of the armor was already shapeless..."

...along with my brother.

"I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't ask you that. It's enough, so please don't continue."

Thanks a lot. I really want to stop there.

"I get it, so this is why you got the helmet."

He returned my helmet and stood up from his chair.

"We shall take our leave. Come with me."

We stepped outside of the tavern. We were back to the center of the city.

"Alright kid. So, here's another reason of coming here."

He then patted my shoulder.

"You see, on my caravan, I have problems. We're lacking of member."

Lack of member... Oh, I can see where this is going.

"I have the members I need. A receptionist, a blacksmith, a chef, and a mercenary, all but one. Someone who can protect our caravan when we're in danger. Actually, it was quite fortunate of meeting you, hunter. With your skills and all, I believe you're strong."

Then, he moved and stood in front of me.

"Let me ask of you. Will you join our caravan?"

As expected.

"It may be sounds scary but I guarantee you adventures, experiences, and also..."

Then, he pointed me.

"I guarantee you that we can provide enough materials to craft the rest of the armor for your helmet. Oh and also we'll also provide you supports. How's that sound?"

I really want to refuse it. But, well, I think it'll also hard to do it alone. Maybe I should join him. I can get my brother's armor full set!

"Sounds pleasant."

After hearing, he offered his hand, and I shook it. This time, welcoming me to the group.

"Alright! Now that you joined, over there is your house. It can move along with our caravan."

Then I look at the pointed direction. It looks like a portable hut. Uh... okay?

"If you feel tired, don't force yourself and just take a rest. It's vital for you. And behind me is the receptionist. Try to talk to her later."

He then smiled.

"Well then, see you later!"

He took his leave.

"The receptionist, huh..."

I mumbled. Well, time to continue a hunter's daily life. I approach the pointed location. There, a girl in green uniform was sitting, while writing something in her book. I would like to greet but... oh well let's try it.

"Um... hello..."

"Wah?!"

Great, that was quite awkward. She was surprised after hearing my sudden call, dropped her book. She then fixed her glasses, and fixed her position. I... I... how do I say this...

"U-Um what do I have here..."

A-Ah, She started to talk...

"So you're the hunter our Caravaneer was talking? I see..."

You know? Somehow I didn't feel any regret of joining the caravan...

"I'm the quest receptionist. I'm really really pleased to meet you."

Because... I met someone so beautiful, that it made me aflutter.


	2. First Hunt Is A Bird

"Alright, I can do this..."

I gripped my fist tightly as I encouraged myself. I can do this! Yeah!

I admit that I stood long enough so I approached the girl.

"Hello there-"

"Wah-!"

Oh great, she clumsily dropped the book that she read. Now it's pretty awkward if you ask me. Uh should I leave instead and act that this interaction never happened?

"Um, oh Mr. Hunter? I'm sorry, I was surprised that you came here faster than I expected..."

"You know I was about to come?"

"Yes! The Caravaneer told me that a hunter has joined our caravan and he'll come to my place. Now here we have you."

She explained, while she took the book that she dropped before, and sat back to her chair. Behind her, there was a board filled with the quest contracts waiting to be accepted. I'm standing in front of her to answer some questions.

"So I heard you came from a distant place across the land no?"

Answering her, I nodded.

"So it was right. Well then, you have any experience of hunter school or even hunting in the field?"

I nodded again.

"Then that shorten it. As the Caravaneer told you, I'm here as the guild receptionist, which means I offer quests to the hunters."

As she spoke, she showed the board that was filled with quest papers behind her.

"You're included, so if you need to do some quests then please do so~! And don't forget the contract fee, except if you're just exploring the field."

Actually, you don't need to remind the contract fee...

Agreeing, I nodded with a smile.

The Receptionist stood from her seat and offered me a quest paper.

"For a warm-up, try this quest! It's my personal request actually, so you'll know the lay of the land."

I picked up the paper, and read it. It says that she needs the feather of the targeted monster, named "Great Maccao". Feather? Bird type eh...

"If you're ready then-"

"I'm ready."

"Eh?"

She was surprised. To ensure her, I nodded with confident. She said it was a warm up quest, so why not?

"You want to do it right now? I-I see..."

I think she's pretty unsure about me... Don't tell me she heard that I can't even kill Arzuros...

"Then, we'll send you to the field in a few minutes~"

She passed through me and left, probably letting the Caravaneer know that I'm going for a quest. Well then, since it's my first quest on a distant land I should prepare myself so I can hunt well.

.

The forest was dense, the air was fresh. No matter where you look, you'll see green and fruits. But, on the other side, a vast plain spreads throughout the horizon with many herbivores gathered. Such harmony was found in the field named as the Jurassic Frontier, greeted me in my first hunt.

It was very different from the area near Yukumo. Seeing the new landscape really pumped me up.

Right now, my priority is to hunt the targeted monster and get used to the lay of the land. I picked up a small book in my pouch to see the information about Great Maccao. It is said to be a green feathered bird wyvern that leads the pack of the Maccaos. The moment I saw "green-feathered" description, I thought it was a type like Qurupeco, but, ah, like the Great Jaggis then. It is marked by the frill-like feathers.

I can't really imagine to the exact image of the monster but I can grasp the big picture of it. Well basically I just have to find a pack of Maccaos, then I'll find it.

I ate a ration then I start to walk my hunt.

The road was filled with grasses and lush of trees everywhere. I know I can't find it in the thick bushes so I headed to the plain. There, Aptonoths gathered with their group. I learned that even if you can't track the target, the nature will pinpoint the location of a big predator. I ran down to the plain to inspect the scene closer, but all of the Aptonoth didn't seem to be cautious. No hope, I traveled across the plain to the other side of the forest.

Just like Great Jaggis, Great Maccaos are predators who roam a lot, so chasing them is a pain in the ass. You can't stay because it'll take your time but if you're moving without direction, you'll also waste your time, so the only thing to do is follow your instinct.

As I walked, somehow my instinct said that I sensed something and my eyes were looking to the higher ground, near a rocky mountain. Believing my instinct, I took a breath, put on my helmet, hasten my steps and head straight to the place. This was a hard thing, because Maccao's feather and scales were green colored like the grass.

The moment I got out of the forest and entered the paved stone road, I heard a calling. Not a human's calling, but a beastly calling. Believe it or don't, whenever I sense a presence, there was always a monster that I was looking for. I've never hear this monster's calling before, so I sneakily went between the grasses and slowly observed the monster.

Even from afar, I can tell that this guy is so much like the Jaggis, and Velocipreys. Bipedal bird wyvern with 2 small front legs, scales were green, feathers with vibrant coloration, sharp feet claws. The tail is pretty short but thick, with a mace-like end, stood at the top of the high ground calling its minions.

I can't fight it as long as the Maccaos are there, so I'm waiting for the Great one to be alone so we can face to face fight like a man. The little Maccaos were approaching the alpha. As they were having a secret meeting, I passed through the trees, try to found my way around them.

I went silently, and then just when I was in position, the small ones ran off, leaving the alpha.

"Chance..."

I murmured.

Unsheathing my clean sword and readying my shield, I approached the leader carefully, making no noise as I stepped forward. I can feel my heart was pounding so fast as I proceed. When there was about a meter between us, I launched an attack and landed at the back, wounded it. The Great Maccao let out a shriek when it hit, and face me.

The beast growled as it watched over my movement, and so do I who try to read the beast's attacks. None of us initiated a start, until the alpha lounged a bite at me, but I simply dodged, and countered by smacking the body. Staggered, it jumped back. As it landed, my eyes were wide open the moment I see its stance.

It stood with its tail with its talon facing me.

The hell?! I thought tails like that were used to smack things!

It seemed to know I was shocked. Taking the advantage of its position on a higher ground, it launched itself at me with a kick. I couldn't time myself to dodge, so I shielded the attack and got pushed back. Now we're on the same ground with only around 10 meters between us.

This guy was agile. It's tougher than the Jaggis and even Velocipreys. I gritted my teeth as I was thinking for a way to attack it. Attacking recklessly was wrong, you have to think twice, which is hard.

I stepped backward, and stumbled upon a stone. I have an idea. I picked the stone and throw it right to the monster's face to trigger its reaction. Much to my surprise, its breath became rigid, white steam as it was breathing, with its glare that became sharper, and growled at me.

Yup. More like, crap this guy was enraged by a stone.

After it growled long enough, its posture changed. The body goes straight upward with its head facing up. It was calling its underlings. Unconsciously I ran straight and quickly climbed onto big chunk of rock next to the Great Maccao.

One thing I got from my experiences of fighting small bird wyverns that leads a pack. When it was calling, it will only focus on calling and you can interrupt the call freely. Which means, free hits.

When I reached the top, I jump straight to the calling leader with a cry and put all of my power to slam its head with my shield. The attack landed perfectly as it pushed the monster to the ground. Take all of my chances, I rode its neck to keep it pinned on the ground and banged its head numerous times with bloods were splashed all around. It seemed to be exhausted from the slam as it can only screeched in pain without putting much power to escape the pin as I hit it.

After few hits, it was rendered powerless as it didn't give off a fight, but it still breathing, and as a finishing blow, I stabbed the monster right in the place where the heart might be.

I sighed while I took off my helmet. For a startup it wasn't bad at all, rather thrilling. The air breeze cooled me down from my first battle heat as I recover my energy. I unsheathed my sword, approached the slain bird and carved it for materials, especially the feathers. My impression for the materials was, the green scale was hard an soothing, even though the green Narga's was better. The feather was pretty. The claws were mediocre yet sharp. In short, totally a monster that was fitted for a beginner.

"The Receptionist would definitely like this~"

I said it while I was fantasizing. I'll be really ashamed of myself if someone sees me like this...  
The sky was starting to change into orange, with the end of horizon that grew dark, as the area goes silent. I grabbed the good materials, put them in a bag that I prepared and head straight to the camp.

But suddenly, I felt nausea.  
I know that this should have ended. It's just that...

It's just that my instinct told me that there was still something there.

I put the bag down, put my helmet and faced towards the nausea that came from the thick dark trees behind me.

The darkness somehow caused a vertigo that invited me to come closer. My whole body was stiffed. The silence screamed, the other side was warped into distance, my cold sweat were running down from head to toe. I can feel the wind of danger oozed from the distance. I gripped my unsheathed sword tightly as I come closer to the dense forest.

Then.

A roar from the distance broke the silence, and brought me back to the reality. The roar that was new for me really sounds like a rubbing metal. Like a heated sharp giant sword. I was thinking that I should really leave immediately because it might be a nocturnal predator, and it was almost dark. The presence in the dark was still there but I decided to leave instead.

.

"Hohoh! I see you made it!"

"Not to mention without a scratch! That was amazing!"

It felt so good to be back to town. My journey on the caravan was filled with their praises and cheering. Well of course I felt extremely happy, not to mention that the Receptionist praises me. Ah, so good...

"So for someone who said that he can't even beat Arzuros now defeated the Great Maccao..."

The Caravaneer patted my shoulder while laughing.

"You sure kid? Not lying aren'tcha?"

"N-no it was true..."

I answered.

"Oh, I got the thing that you asked for..."

I remembered that the Receptionist was asking for the Great Maccao's feather. I picked up the feather that I carved and gave it to the Receptionist.

"This is perfect! Oh Mr. Hunter, you did a great job! I thank you to fulfill my selfish request..."

I nodded in agreement. For her, anything it is I'll do it~

"Alright then kid, you proved yourself that you're good at this, you can now take any quests from her that you want."

Said Caravaneer.

"Then, you can craft good armors from the monster you defeated with the help our blacksmith. He's not here at the moment but feel free to ask him to make armors for you."

Oh right. I need a better armor, and thankfully we had a blacksmith in the team so I might ask him sometime. I may make an armor from Maccao rather than the Yukumo set I'm wearing to increase my durability.

It was tiring so I was sleepy. After some chatting and drinking, I waved my goodbye to them and went straight home to get some sleep.


	3. Mushroom Harvesting, and A New Friend

"I want to know more about you."

"Eh?"

The Receptionist leaned herself forward, with me staring at her awkwardly.

Oh right, this all started from the morning as we were having breakfast.

.

"Good morning Hunter! Managed to get yerself sleep soundly?"

"Yes, pretty much."

I answered the Caravaneer who greeted me. I was tired from excitement last night so I slept the moment I touched my bed.

"Wahahah! As expected!"

He laughed with content, happy to see me able to adept and slept in my new "home". The Caravaneer then told me to follow him, and I did so. He lead me into his kitchen caravan. There, the Receptionist, the Chef who appeared to be a felyne, and a sturdy big man. I think he's the Blacksmith Caravaneer was talking about, the Man."

"Now now, sit boy."

The Caravaneer sat on one of the available chairs. I sat in front of him with a table between us. He then shouted to the Chef that seemed to be the menu he ordered.

"This is the food caravan, if you can't tell."

The Caravaneer said so.

"Here, the Chef will provide us food so we can do our role in the Caravan group."

Not long, the Chef came. He gave us a bowl of mashed potato along with a glass of hot beverage. The warmth, the smell, the look, I got tempted to eat it right away. I took a spoon of the potato, and it tastes awful.

Awfully tasty.

It feels like my stamina gone up somehow...

"So, how is it? Our food that is."

The Caravaneer asked. I nodded energetically.

"But of course! Our chef is the best one around here."

He said so proudly while crossing his arm.

.

Us both were done with the dish. Whew, that was great. The Caravaneer was still gulping his drink soundly. I noticed that the town was starting to get crowded as it's almost rush-hour. The Caravaneer stood up while putting his glass on the table.

"If you don't mind, I have something to talk to the Man. If you want to take a quest then you can just ask the Receptionist."

He left afterward after I nodded. I finished my hot beverage that tastes really good, and leaned on the chair while looking at the Caravaneer that seemed to be discussing something with the Blacksmith.

"Oh, Mr. Hunter, are you busy? I want to talk to you for a while."

Then, the Receptionist appeared in front of my vision. Oh what a sight~

"O-oh, I'm not busy at all, hahah."

I said while scratching cheek, smiling.

"I'm glad then~"

She took a sit where the Caravaneer was there with me.

"So how is it? Are you enjoying your stay with us?"

"Yes, of course."

Especially with you around me~. But I can't say that of course so I shut my mouth.

"Well, that's good to hear then~"

Said the Receptionist as she giggled.

"Um, about the thing I want to talk is... I want to ask something about the day when your village was raiding, is that fine?"

That day huh. Well, it's fine I guess, not that I have a trauma or anything.

"Yes, that's okay."

I responded.

"Okay, so where do I start..."

She grabbed her notebook and searched for a page that seemed to be a questionnaire. Then she stopped on one page.

"Can you tell me how your village got raided at that time?"

"Well..."

I'm trying to remember the experience. I dug my memory bank and put them chronologically as those image popped up in my head, one by one.

"It was all started on one day.

My older brother was a hunter. In my village, he was one of the elites. At that certain night, my brother abandoned a mission via subquest and got home injured. He said that he was fighting the King and Queen pair. He managed to slay the Rathian but he can't take the Rathalos down , only to broke his head so he abandoned the quest because killing the Rathian was the subquest.

Later on, in the middle of a peaceful night, we got startled with a loud explosion blast. I peeked through the window and see the village was bright. Not because of the lighting but because of fire. The village was on fire. A loud roar can be heard from above. The roar came from the Rathalos. My family dragged me out of the house but my brother stayed, wearing his armor. I ignored my parents and came back, ran to him, telling him to go with us, but he shook his head and said "This is all my responsibility. I have to end what I started".

Amidst of heat, the half of my house collapsed. There, I saw Rathalos that stared at us with flames reflected in his eyes. No, he mainly stared at my brother. Rathalos let out a loud roar at us, as I covered my ear. My brother stood in front of me while holding his great sword that matches his armor, telling me to run away and handed me his necklace. I begged him to return safely in return.

My brother was trying to get the King's attention as I run away, but instead he ran after me. As I increased my speed, Rathalos's advance got halted by my brother's attack, and he kept on making Rathalos busy while sceaming "run away". Not long, from behind me a hunter tapped my shoulder and said "The support had arrived, please evacuate along with your family. We'll hold the wyvern here".

As the reinforcement hunter said that, he ran straight to the place where my brother is, along with other hunters. I prayed for his safety while holding my necklace and ran to the evacuation route in the dark trees along with my family. It was cramped as there were many villagers who evacuate as well. I could hear the roar of the Rathalos from afar, yet I couldn't see the fight clearly so I stopped my advance to see it.

Suddenly, I heard something. No, all of us heard it. It was a roar but it was different from Rathalos's, a roar that somehow sounds like a "scream". I could see that the Rathalos stopped on being aggressive and seemed to be cautious, along with the hunters. Those who evacuating also looked back to the battleground.

I couldn't see well but I saw it. Something black descends right on top of Rathalos at high speed, attacking it and killed it without much effort. The black beast walked from the dead King, observing the hunters. It got agitated, and roared loudly as purple pollens flying and spreading around. We were frightened so the villagers hastened their pace along with me, dragged by my family.

I can see that the Receptionist was in awe by my story. I mean it was a long story after all. Then, she was thinking something as she was holding her chin.

"Black beast... does it had a blade-like wing in its front legs?"

"I couldn't see it clearly but I can say that it had no such blade. It was not a Nargacuga, and it was darker."

Then, she continued to think.

"Can you descript the appearance?" She continued. "This is interesting, because it may be something we haven't seen yet."

"I can't say so but... it had a purple "horn", purple glittering pollen scattered around it but it was all I can say."

Then I can see that she's writing them down as a research data.

"Black beast with a purple horn, spreading pollens..."

She's murmuring with astonishment. After gazing to the ground looking for answers, her gaze went into me. No, more likely into my helmet that's hanging in my back. Her face somehow becomes gloomy. Well, I can guess what she is thinking.

"And the next day, your brother was..."

"Defeated, yes. What's left from him is only the necklace and his helmet."

I took the helmet and caressed it. The memories somehow flow into me.

"From that day on, I decided that I will follow my brother and become a hunter as well, and personally slay the one that defeated my brother."

"I see..."

She stood from her chair and started to look into her stash. There, she took a note.

"Um, Mr. Hunter, I forgot to ask you this but..."

I nodded, urged her to continue.

"Are you currently in a way to build a set of armor?"

"Yes. I'm making Maccao's currently."

"Ah, straight to the beginner's set. Wonderful."

"So, what can I help you?"

"You see, I need 5 Unique Mushrooms to make a medicine. Can you help me fetch them? As a reward, you can ask for any piece of ingredient you want for your armor."

"Wait what? Really? Any?"

"Yes. Of course you'll still get paid too."

Now that I think of it, it's a pretty decent request. I can ask for whatever part I want that I need and I still get paid.

Well, I have one thing in mind. Completing my first armor, Maccao set is my priority.

"I would like one Champion's Crest as my reward please. Getting them via carve is so hard, as they're so frail..."

"Ah, I see. Then, one Champion's Crest awaits you at the end of this quest. Good luck!"

I'm standing up while looking at her. She's waving me with a smile on her face. What am I thinking, that's normal to everyone. Yeah, I have to get my gears ready, I'll go back to my hut.

"Oh, Mr. Hunter-"

I turned and face her, it seems she still have something to tell.

"About that black beast, I will ask the guild whether if they know something about it."

After telling that, she left.

.

And so, I choose Ancestral Steppe as my farming spot, as it's the closest place from the market.

It's my first visit here. The terrain's pretty much up and down in this locale, setting up a good place to jump on a big monster and ride them.

Judging from how the terrain looks like, it seems to be a good environment for agile monsters, like Maccaos and Congas (I saw them in the way), and, Tigrex presumably.

Not far from the camp, I already find a bunch of mushrooms few meters away ahead of me, talk about lucky.

From the dead wood in front of me, mushrooms with many colors were there. The Unique Mushrooms were different from the others as they're, well, unique in many ways. In my mushroom farming experiences, the unique ones are pale white, has good smell, unique shape, unique to the touch.

But, as expected, at times when you need a thing, it becomes rare. From all of the mushrooms in front of me, all I got were Blue Mushrooms.

"Well, at least there's still many area I haven't visit yet."

I murmured.

I pick the map in my stash and scan the whole locale. Well, I might have a chance to find some in the higher ground, and the lush areas. I decided to go to the higher ground and visit the lush areas in my way back.

Near me, I hear a loud buzzing sound. Nah, I could just ignore it, it's probably a Bnahabra. They tend to disturb us anyways, might just ignore it.

I go to the higher ground, and the terrains have more cliffs. I walked a bit to the other area and I find this cool area where the, I don't know whether if it's a web or vines, spread across a high ground to another with a lower terrain beneath it. The awesome thing is that we can stand, and walk on top of the vine. I probably had walk around here for 15 minutes.

As I look to the ground beneath the vine, there's a bunch of mushrooms. As expected it would be here. I went down and take look at them.

What did we found here eh? I can see three Unique Mushrooms here. I carefully selected and picked them without harming the other shrooms and put them in my stash.

"Alright, only two left!"

Now that I got three, I just have to look at the rest. I climbed my way up and I go straight to the next upper area.

"But I guess, having a bug's buzzing your ear all day is tiring out..."

I'm complaining. I am complaining. But I'm not complaining to no one. I'm complaining to this buzzing sound that had been with me since the start.

Yes, the sound didn't go away no matter where I go. Bnahabra would stay away if we go far from the area, but this one been following me from the lower ground.

I feel pissed, so I turned around. And there, a big insect with shiny green shell with a big uni-horn protruding is hovering a few meters away above me. It's bigger than a Vespoid, bigger than a Bnahabra. Almost as big as I am. It seems to be just hovering behind me, and been stalking me for I don't know the reason.

"What do you want?"

I asked that question somehow. Hahaha, well like an insect would answer—

"*Screeches*."

Eh?

"*Screeches*."

...

I...

I don't know how to react. A damn insect answered me with its screeches.

It's creeping me out so I decided to fully ignore it and advances with the green insect still following me, hovering in the air.

As I proceed, I finally found the last dead wood that had mushrooms on it.

"As an extra, I think I should just bring them all."

This time, all of the mushrooms I found are Unique, so I have a total of 8 Unique Mushrooms, and of course I'll take it all as an extra for the Receptionist.

Well, now that all set, time to go back to the camp.

With this green bug here still following me. I look up at the sky, and the green fella's still following me obediently.

Well, as long as it doesn't have any bad intent I might let it go.

I'm tired, I can feel rust all over my body, so I sit down for a while.

Wait, I just remembered that I brought BBQ kit! And a raw meat too somehow. My teacher once told me that in every hunt, bringing a raw materials is a good thing to do, and so I did.

I find a shaded place, sit, get my BBQ gear ready, put the meat and roll it. As I roll, I can smell the meat grilled slowly, talk about hungry.

And I'm not the only one who's hungry, as the green insect lower itself to the ground, facing me. More like facing the grill. Now it's standing all six on the ground, screeching faintly. Strangely, I got the screeching as "I'm hungry, please spare me food". I think that's how an insect whimpers?

I checked my stash and all I found was another raw meat. I offered it and its eyes seemed to be on the meat. I think it wants it so I threw it, and it went after it.

"What a nuisance. Just say so..."

I grumbled.

.

The steak I made was nicely done. I can feel my stamina back. But not the insect, it's gone. I stand up and walk straight back to the camp.

It's high noon. The sun still shines with glory.

Despite all of that, I can feel my senses of danger tingling, and the air that has the scent of something dangerous. It's a devilish feeling, but it's entirely different from last time when I was in Jurassic Frontier. But it doesn't mean that I don't feel that dark void presence here.

It's somewhere here, lurking.

The feel is like you're in a haunted place and it urges you to quickly go back, yet there's something unknown awaits you at the exit. I don't like this.

From the upper hill, I see Aptonoths are running in panic.

It's a predator, I think. I rushed to the bushes to hide, I'm intending to stay here until it go away.

As I feel quake, I can hear loud roar. An evil roar. And all of my upper-class hunters hates this, including me.

The roar of the brute devil, named Deviljho. I haven't see it personally, but I did hear its roar when I was surveying an area, and see it via portraits. A nomadic creature said to be able to bring a species into extinction due to its high appetite. Some of my friend back then called it the pickle wyvern.

Then, I see it with my own eyes. The Jho. It's ridiculously big if you see it yourself. It has a green long body, tiny front legs, and sharp talons. Its chin has spikes, no, more like extra teeth protruding. It's really brutish to the look.

But something is wrong...

The color of its hide. It's somehow darker than it should be, and it has dark saliva, and it's eating an aptonoth right now. Ugh, what a pity.

I really don't want to be here. I can feel the panic and anxiety starting to take over me. I want to go back immedeately.

I realized that exit is so close to me. I know that, but something's telling me that that devil will notice me and chase after me relentlessly, and even if that devil isn't aware of me, I might meet that dark presence in the next area. Damn, what should I do...

I don't have time to think, while it's eating, I will...

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER DAMN IT-!"

Run to the exit like my life depends on it. Oh wait, my life DO depends on the run. I jumped out from the bushes, and I run straight to the exit with all my heart and soul. I'm probably running faster than my average.

Without looking back, I know it senses my presence. The altered devil then stood, and let out a deafening roar. The roar is different from usual. This time, the roar has its voice in a low pitch. I cover my ear as I run crazily, like that roar would stop me. The monster started to run after me. At that instance, I knew I'll die if I'm careless.

I'm too panicked to run I can't maintain my breath and steps, I stumbled down and I slide down across the terrain. It feels like you're falling down on a stair. It hurts. The moment I open my eyes, I got shaded by something. Above me, the Deviljho, looking at me ready to eat me with its drool falling down near me. I can hear a soft burning sound, indicating that the saliva is highly acid.

I guess this is it.

I'm sorry everybody. I died picking up shrooms. I close my eyes ready to accept my end.

I'm sorry my dear Receptionist.

I'm sorry brother. I ended up defeated by a pickle.

But then...

I can hear a colliding sound.

I can feel the death in front of me getting pushed away. I wake myself up and found the devil did get pushed until it fell down.

What surprised me was the one who saved me.

It's the green bug I fed just before, pushing the brute aggressively till it fell down.

I'm stunned in awe. But I can't stand here idly. I have to thank the green little fella but I will find a way for that later. In any case, I should run while I can...

Because the dark presence is approaching.

I run with all my might, leaving the area behind, but I hear the buzzing sound closing in from behind as I run. It's chasing me?!

"What do you want now?! I have no time to fight you!"

I don't care for responses, I just run with all my might. Then, the green insect speeding up, tackled me made me fell down. It hurts. The insect landed in front of me.

I can see that the devil stand back again facing me, this time, angered. Great, now other than the devil, I will get killed by an ungrateful flying roach. Life can sometimes be funny. I give up.

Then, I can feel myself getting lifted up. When I look, what lifted me was the green insect. It lifted me onto its, I dunno should I call it horn-hat?

As I'm on the insect's horn with the devil approaches, I hear it's screeching, and I get it as "hold tight". I unconsciously hold to its horn, and the insect flies, leaving the devil, and the dark presence.

We're flying in a high speed. Looking at the direction, it seems we're heading to my camp.

.

"Ahahaha, these mushrooms are all top grades! As expected I can always count on you, Mr. Hunter—wait, are you okay?"

Ah, her soothing voice. She's so close yet it's like distance away in my ear. I nodded to make her not worry about me.

"I'm having a caravan-sick."

I told her that as I lie down.

"Ah, I'm sorry then..." She apologized. "Once again thank you! As my promise, I will reward you a Champion's Crest and money."

Yeah, that will be good. Actually I want more reward. One straight from her, like...

"Mr. Hunter? Your face is red, is something wrong?"

Did I blushed? Oh my...

"It's caravan-sick, no worry."

"Ah right, caravan-sick, caravan-sick..."

She's hitting her head lightly with her fist, trying to remember my "caravan-sick". I'm such a fool. Ugh, I feel ill, this must be the caravan-sick...

"So, Hunter, yer face seemed to be pale, what happened?"

This time, the Caravaneer asked me.

"Well, a lot happened. Right, lil' fella?"

Responding, the green insect next to me screeches in a joyful tone.


	4. Doodle (Part 1)

After the terror, I arrived at the camp. So, if you ask why did I get rescued by this green insect here? I don't know it either.

I leave the insect outside and I enter the tent, lying down at the bed. Man, what a day. I mean, it's just a mushroom quest.

Unknown to me, the insect's resting close to my bed. It's just lowering itself, and stayed there silently.

"I don't know how to get this through you, but, thank you buddy. You saved my ass back then."

I said it while looking at the green fella. Actually, it looks cuter that I look at it resting peacefully.

Whether if it's reply or not, the green guy let out a snore-screech. I can't get what it said, I'm too tired from the thrill and terror.

"Oh my Kindred Hunter, you there?"

Ah, it's the Caravaneer's voice. I got up the bed and get to the entrance to greet him.

"Yes yes, I'm here."

"Well, good to see you're mighty fine. I'm here to pick ya up."

"Yes, please do so..."

I said that in a rather tired manner. Well, I am tired.

"I see yer mighty tired, no worry we'll go soon-"

Then.

"WAAAH!"

He screamed.

"Hu-Hunter, behind you! Careful!"

"Huh?"

The Caravaneer took a step back while holding his hat, pointing something behind me. And oh, it's just the green dude who saved me, peeking from the tent.

"Ah, yes, I haven't told you, Caravaneer. This guy saved me back then."

"Do-don't kid me! That, Seltas, is dangerous!"

Hearing his loud warning, the green guy got scared, whimpering while hiding itself behind me.

"Sel—what? Uh, in any case, I'll tell the details to you all later in the caravan."

.

And that's what happened. I explained everyone in the caravan the situation I was in, and everyone was shocked in disbelief. Now that they see the proof, they have no choice but to believe.

"Go get some rest above the hut buddy."

I ordered the green insect, Seltas, to sleep above the caravan's roof. The green fella screeched happily and flew to the roof to get some rest.

"I can't believe you of all people would encounter an infected Deviljho. Such wilderness in its finest."

The Man sent me a condolence. Thank you so much really...

"Um, why would a monster got infected? Is it a common disease for monsters or something?"

I asked.

"Yeah, recently we heard many reports about that same infection."

The Receptionist answered.

"The infected state. A monster that got some kind of symptoms where its power got enhanced, but while at that, they can't control themselves. Not only to monsters, has this disease also impacted humans."

Wait what? Humans too?

"This infection happened because of a virus, and we haven't known the vector of it. When humans had it, they will have some nerve problem and will ruin their anti-body, and might end up with death."

"A fearsome disease."

It is fearsome. Not to mention, an unknown vector, and it's a virus, means it's so small, and it causes death. We might be inhaling it right now. But let's just hope that's not happening.

"But I believe someday the guild will find out the vector."

"Or maybe, we're the ones who will find it! Ha ha ha!"

And the Caravaneer proudly said that.

Well, we can never know. It might be right.

"Let us all take a rest today. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to our new merchant who will be joining our caravan."

.

I wake up pretty much early this morning. Thanks to the Seltas's buzzing sound he made in the middle of my sleep. Now I have a bug alarm.

I got informed last night that this guy's a male. The female one is wingless, and bigger. Males are loyal to the females, even though at times, the female likes to eat the males, which is cruel. Thanks to all of that information, I won't let this guy's life ended up silly, eaten by his pair.

"Thanks for waking me up, though it's earlier than it should be."

He answered with a sad screech. I get it as "I'm sorry, I won't wake you earlier then."

"Oh please, it's okay. Don't be sad, okay."

I patted him in the horn's surface. He's screeching happily.

"Come to think of it, why you're following me? I mean, I'm not your queen or something."

Answering that, he started to screech many times with many tones. It's almost like he's telling me a story, and I couldn't get what he said.

"Ahahah, I'm sorry but I couldn't get what you said..."

I kinda guess that he's talking about me giving him steaks and honey back then.

"Are you referring to me that gave you meat and honeys?"

Hearing my guess, he's nodding his head while screeching happily with little jumping. I can never know insect can be this cute.

"Well, helping each other is something natural right? You were hungry, of course I gave you that."

I stood up and I open my item box, searching for honey. I took a bucket of honey and I pour it to the ground.

"There, happy breakfast."

I patted him, and he's letting out a screech. He then go to the honey I gave, and consume it slowly.

Right... come to think of it, I need to give this guy a name. But I wonder what...

I'm not good at giving names, especially to insects.

"You know? I cannot let you nameless. Do you have any idea for your name? I'm not good at naming you see..."

Hearing that, he screeched. Seemed to be a complaint.

"Ahahah, oh right, of course I wouldn't understand. Hmm, I wonder..."

I think deeply for a name. Wow, I can't believe that giving name is harder than school.

"How about Sally?"

He pushed me softly while screeching. Wow I feel offended.

"Ah right you're a male, sorry."

I forgot that. I really can't think of a name.

"Bob, no. Manta, no. Albar no. Vemt, no... ugh.."

I let out many names, but he doesn't seem to react to one. Damn, I'm suck.

"How about... Nyx?"

Yeah, I know it's pretty much meaningless.

But then he let out a screeched with a happy tone. He likes it then?!

"Do-do you like it?!"

He nodded, while sapping at the honey.

"Yes! Then from now on, I shall call you Nyx, alright?"

He let out happy screeches. Now that I hear it closely, his screech does sound like "Nyx Nyx Nyx Nyx". At least he likes it, I smiled to it.

"Well well, guess our hunter's startin' to blend to the Caravan's craziness."

Eh? What? The Caravaneer's—

"He-hell no! I'm not crazy!"

"Hah Hah Hah! No worry my kindred Hunter. I fully understand your situation."

"I told you I'm not... ah well..."

How dare of him to sneak behind me while I'm doing this shameful stuff, I mean, talking to an insect. Ugh, the Receptionist better not know this...

"Ahaha, Mr. Hunter sure is kind~"

And the Receptionist was behind him.

God, kill me please.

"Well, you would mind to keep this Nyx fella hidden when daylight comes. You don't want the guild to capture it no?"

Crap, I forgot that Seltas known to be offensive monster. I'll hide him later on.

"Yeah, I'll let him in my hut or just let him roam. Now that I remember, you recruited a merchant right?"

"Yes I did. But you see hunter, he has a problem..."

I kind of having a deja vu somehow.

"He has a problem with his business route, all thanks to this weasel monster named Kecha Wacha. If we can somehow stop that Kecha Wacha, he will surely join our caravan!"

I see. I can always know where this is going somehow. Well I would just have to hunt it.

"But before that, I want you to do an Expedition! I know yer bored being in Ancestral Steppe every time, so why don't you travel to a new place?"

Wait, what?

"This time, I want you to explore to an area known as Everwood. Try to entertain yourself there."

"Everwood?"

"That's right. Lemme inform you that it's a place with full of life 'cause of the lush trees all over the place, and I'm tellin' you that it's a place where the Guild has yet to fully observe."

I see, the place seems to take place in a dense forest.

"Lemme know if you're ready. Go to the Receptionist if ya wanna go. I have somethin' to do."

Without letting me know what he's up to, he left me with the Receptionist. And Nyx who's still eating.

"Oh, no need to worry Mr. Hunter, please don't mind him. He's that kind of a busy man you see..."

The Receptionist stood next to me, explaining me with a smile. I see, he's the man of troubles.

"Anyway, have you completed your Maccao armor yet?"

Oh that's right, my armor...

"About that, well..."

"I see. Don't worry, we were so late last night, and you were tired so I know the feel."

I know right... oh you know me the best.

"Try to come by the Man today! He's the best at crafting I tell you."

"Ah yeah, I guess I will try to visit him later... Oh and about the Expedition."

"So he told you that. Well, Expedition is all about you travelling to a whole new area, but for that you have to prepare your own supply stuff. At the end of it, we will send the reports of what you saw to the guild."

So it's like high ranked, where I bring my own item.

"And we don't know what might lurks in that area so caution should be taken."

Well, that's new.

"But well, if it's you then I think you can manage it somehow your own. You've been through hard battles anyway."

Thank you for the praising~ but it doesn't mean I will always survive like yesterday!

"Um, this might be out of topic, but..."

That's rare. Maybe this is something serious?

"Sure, what is it?"

"Calling you "Mr. Hunter" is such a waste of tongue power and time, don't you think?"

"Eh? What? Well, i-it depends on that person?"

"That's why, I'm going to call you my own way. Like how the Caravaneer called you "Kindred Hunter"."

"O-okay, sure I'm fine with it. Just call me anyway you like."

I'm sure if it's her, she'll give me some cool or even badass calling. Like "Strong One", or "Sword of the Caravan", or, hehe, maybe "Dear"? OH just WHAT am I thinking—

"I'll call you "Doodle", 'kay?"

Eh?

"Eh?"

"Yes! "Doodle"! It's easy to say right? Like, "doodle, noodle, roodle, doodle"! It takes less than half a second to say it, very easy."

"Uh, but, well, yeah, I mean, why "Doodle"?"

I mean, seriously? All of the thousand cool names I've been thinking of and she gave me "Doodle" with her innocent smile.

"Expected. You don't like it don't you?"

And she's pouting with that puffed face. Ohhh no, what have I done, and don't make that kind of face please.

"What? Ohoh, of-of course no, I approve it but I just want to know why you'd call me that, ahahah..."

I forced a smile to ensure her. Oh, just stupid of me.

"You see..." She starts explaining, still with a pouting face. "I really love to make sketches on monster's appearances in my note book. My sketches and knowledge of monsters increased as you go through quest. You paint my note book. That's why, I will call you "Doodle", as you will start my sketches."

...

I blushed so hard.

"A-are okay? Your face is red!" She then worried about me. "A-a-and don't think something strange okay! I'm just calling you because of that!"

She clarified herself while blushing.

Man, who would guess the deep meaning behind it. I underestimated her. I guess its fine, yeah. Doodle, Noodle, Roodle, Doodle...

"Okay, okay I get it. I like it, that's why please call me so."

Hearing it, she then finished her pouting and smiled. And left without any words. I surely hurt her feeling...

But at least she's fine, a she's walking happily.

"Mi-hao! How is it going, Hunter."

Whoa!

"Wah! Oh... Street Cook. You surprised me."

"Nyahaha, my bad, my bad. I'm just telling here that the breakfast is purrfectly ready! So step ahead and eat some later."

After telling that, he left me. Oh right, I haven't take a breakfast. Guess I'll take one later.

.

"Maccao set, you say?"

"Yes, from head to toe."

I finally visited the Man's place, where I will fulfill my task to complete my first armor.

"No problem, that is as long you have the materials."

"Yes, I also brought the materials too."

I put a bag that I carried from my hut. In it, there are materials that the Man needs.

"Wonderful. Then, expect this armor to be done in one day. Come by here tomorrow, and you shall have the armor you want."

Alright, that's done, now a question.

"Um, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I heard you and Caravaneer knew each other since long. What is he actually looking for?"

"Long story, but I'll shorten it."

The Man took off his mask-helm and sit in front of me.

"Back then we met each other when he's about to build his own Caravan. He's a crazy man, when something determines him, he will chase after it till the end. We exchanged talks many time, but currently, there's only one thing he sought after."

One thing?

"He's now searching for the origin of the Article that he found."

"Article?"

"Yes. One day, he found that Article. He's so happy at that time and he didn't sleep, eat or bath for three days, amazed by that."

Eww.

"He recruited many hunters since then. Many hunters join and out, but no result. Until one day, he found you."

Ah. That day at the ship.

"He has high hopes for you, despite his talk and attitude. He's that kind of man."

"I see..."

"Well, I heard you have an Expedition quest waiting? Why don't you go? It's good for you so you can know the lay of the land there."

"Yes, I'm planning to take it. I guess I'll take it now."

After waving goodbye, I set my foot to my Expedition quest.

Caravaneer. The history was surpising. He was in the search of the treasures in the world, until one day, that "Article" fell to him, halted his advance. I wonder what kind of special stuff is that, able to make him so obsessed to it? I'll ask him later after my Expedition.


	5. Doodle (Part 2)

Everwood.

This is my first time coming here. I'm standing in a high ground camp but, like its name, there's nothing but plants in my eyes. The trees are dense, bushes everywhere, and it's quite damp.

I checked my stash. Everything that I need is there, so I'm good to go.

Including...

"Let's go, Nyx."

My Seltas companion, Nyx is with me. He screeched and hovers behind me.

"You can wander around if you want, but make sure to return back."

He nodded as he hovers, and he takes off. I ordered him to eat for his lunch, and be my eye for a bigger radius as my vision is pretty restricted, thanks to the trees.

Plus, I can faintly feel that the dark presence. Probably because it's far away or something.

Well, all I need to do is to go down and do some surveys. This place is just ridiculously big, so I need to be careful. The moment I see this place, I got reminded by the Great Forest and the Old Jungle. I gathered my courage, and jumped down to the forest.

The ground was covered with moss. Judging from the lane, beneath me is not a soil but a paved rock. The road has a route somehow, so I followed it. As I reached quite far enough, I noticed that I just went through ruins of an old temple. Life can be somewhat full of surprise.

All I see is Melynx and Felynes here, so I go forward to the next area.

Once I get out of the ruins, all I see is another trees, and a waterway. The monsters also changed, from cats to the small bird wyverns, like Velocipreys. To avoid its sight, I try to keep my distance as much as possible from it.

Without looking down, I stumbled upon something. It looks like I got stumbled by a, steel ball?

Oh, it's rolling out. It seems to be an insect. I recall the name is Konchu? Konchu is a unique kind of insect. It has a hard shell, enough to bounce your sharpest weapon, and it likes to roll itself when attacking, or when attacked. Below that shell, is the soft place where you can attack them.

Feeling offended, the Konchu is facing me with its attacking stance. The other Konchus gathered behind it, ready to attack.

Not long, I hear a buzzing sound behind me, and I'm very familiar with it.

"Oh, you're back?"

Nyx screeched while nodding. He seems to have his eyes on the Konchus in front of him. Ah, I have an idea...

"Say. You still hungry?"

He's not answering, but his eyes were fixed to the bugs in front of me.

"I get it. Well, go get them."

I said that while pointing at the Konchus. Like tiger that been given food, Nyx went straight at one of the Konchus, grabbing it in the air, leaving the other Konchus rolling out of the place in fear. After high enough, Nyx let go of his Konchu, still rolled. Like juggling a ball, the tamed Seltas went to toss the ball-Konchu high up to the sky every time it falls. He's agile I have to say.

Not long, probably airsick, the Ball Insect opened itself, and Nyx let it fall to the ground, and the Konchu is unable to get up. From then, he eats the Konchu slowly.

.

"Good boy"

I praised him while collecting the shells of the eaten Konchu. Surprisingly they also drop Armor Spheres, which is a good thing for me to upgrade my armors in the future.

"Well, do you know the way to get to the cart that awaits me?"

My partner nodded. Wow he really did a great job. Maybe I should make him follow some insect binge-kill quest, he's sure like it. Then, as I'm about to advance.

He screeched. A short screech while hovering in front of me.

I get it as "Stop".

He turned other way, and I do so. From the bushes, jumped a pack Velocipreys. They're surrounding us, and in an instant, me and my partner stood back to back.

From afar, I heard the calling of their alpha. The pack leader. The Velocidrome, followed his underlings, found them already surrounding their meal. In other words, me. Well my Nyx excluded, they don't eat insects. Responding them, I hold my short sword with my left hand, and readying my shield in my right grip. I stare at the alpha as he's trying to find a way to start the fight. Fool. They don't know who's they're facing with.

"So, you think you can outsmart me?"

I get my right hand to look for something in my stash.

"Nyx, face upwards."

I ordered him to look up. Then I got what I'm looking for, and I gripped it still in my stash. The Velocipreys are drawing even closer.

"I'm sorry, but you got a long way to outsmart me."

I took out a flash bomb, and let it explode in my hand as I close my eyes. Even if I close my eyes, I still get the flash, hahaha, well that's risk.

The pack got stunned, along with the alpha. A chance.

"Nyx, attack!"

Responding, he flies, circling me and then swoop the crowd as he charges through them. Must hurt, as they went unconscious in one go.

Great, now there's only the alpha. With that, I dashed and smack the leader's head, pushed him back. But no longer, he seems to regain its consciousness from the flash. The Velocidrome is readying its stance, ready to attack me as he hop around looking for an opening.

There's nothing special about Velocidrome. The only thing he does is call his friend, forward bite, hop around, look for our opening, and once he find it, he leap at us.

So, he wants to see an opening from me? Sure, I'll play along.

I relax my stance, giving him a big, big opening. He realized it and let out some taunting sound. His feet steadied, his eyes focused on me, and one more thing to do for him. To leap at me.

As calculated, he leaped to me. But...

"Nyx!"

Like I could let his way. I called to my companion, and in a flash, charged at the leaping enemy, ruining his momentum to hit me. I can feel the windblow from the clash and Nyx's wings. The clash made the Drome fly away for few distance, and made him immobile, whimpering.

"Well, what a pity. Feeling lucky punk?"

That's what I'm askin'.

I drew closer to the dying alpha. It seems that my green friend broke this guy's ribs or something with his hard horn. I readied my sword, ready to take his head.

"You see. You can't go against someone who's great at dealing with bird wyverns like you. And there's one thing that I really like to take as a souvenir after fighting your kind."

I lowered my body, grabbed his crest by my right hand with my sword in my left hand raised up.

"That is, to take your head."

Thus, death has sentenced for the alpha. Such pity. I carved some of its scales and claws.

"Hey, mind helping me to carry the head?"

My partner carried the former-alpha's head with his legs. I'm going for the water current so I can wash the materials from blood.

.

"Alright, that's the last."

The sun starts to set. I put the all of the cleaned materials in my bag, and carry them with my shoulder.

"Now that's set, time to get to the cart. Let's go buddy."

I strengthen my grip and started to walk to the cart. But then, Nyx screeched.

"Eh? What is it?"

He lowered his body facing me, while his head down, screeching. Actually, it's like begging. Beg for what? Wait, maybe...

"Do you want me, to ride you?"

And he nods. Followed by a screech that I get it as "You're tired, let me help you". Maybe it's just me.

"Really? Then, if you excuse me."

I can't refuse someone's help you see. He seems to mean it, so I just have to do what he wants.

Besides, I can feel the dark presence is approaching me as the sun falls.

I carefully get myself a sitting position in his top, and the materials bag right behind my seat. Well, this seems good.

"I'm good to go."

After that, he opened his wing cover, and spread his wings. Then, he started to beat his wings quickly and we're on air.

As we got high, oh my eyes. The sunset is beautifully amazing, it's like my eyes are playing tricks on me. The combination between golden sunset and the green trees below is like a divine message, and the wind breeze. You know, it sure is great to have wings. You can fly and see through the horizon anytime you want as long as you can fly.

When I look behind, the place starts to dark from afar as the sun falls. But it's pretty strange. The darkness is creeping rather quickly, along with that presence. Like, it's following it. I can feel nausea just by seeing it.

Avoiding risk, I urged my Seltas friend to go to the cart quickly to come back safely.

.

"This is marvelous! I can assume that caution should be taken wherever you go in the wild."

And so, I gave all of my collected goods to the Guilldmaster as a proof of my Expedition in the Everwood. I think he really likes the Velocidrome's head, he's been staring at it since long.

"To bring the head of the pack's leader, truly a freshman to be reckon with!"

"Hahaha, it's nothing really. I brought the head to ensure this leader's existence."

I said that. I really don't like over-praising, it feels uncomfortable, and besides, it's a normal accomplishment.

"Oh, what's this?"

The voice came from behind me. I turned around and it's a hunter. He's pretty much an adult around 30s, long hair, wears blue guild armor with, I think it's a dual sword on his back. He's not alone as he has his party behind him.

"Well well if it's the Ace Hunter. I'm ordering the Caravan group to do an Expedition in Everwood and they sent this hunter to do it. These are the proof of the Expedition he did."

And so, the old Guildmaster pointed at all the stuff I collected. I can hear the party behind him gasped in amaze. There's this one guy who keep staring at the Velocidrome's head. But, for the blue hunter, the Ace Hunter, his face seemed to be unmoved.

"I see."

After saying that, he's looking at me.

"So, you're that rookie back then, when I repelled the Dah'ren."

Huh? You repelled it? I thought your pack along with me... ugh whatever.

"Yes. Currently I got recruited by the Caravaneer to join his Caravan. I'm one of his now."

He didn't say a word. He's looking at the materials I got without any expression.

"All of this..."

He stopped his sentence and stare at me, and at my helmet.

"Probably just luck."

He turned away and takes off. You know, I don't like this guy, acting all high and mighty. The rest of the party followed him except one. This one guy is the one who's been staring at the drome's head. Until now. He's wearing a starter armor, short haired, looks plain. I think I can make a conversation with him.

"Is something bothering you?"

And he let out a shriek. I guess I surprised him. The guy then calmed himself and started to control his breathing. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry, got surprised."

"No worry."

"I've been staring at the head that you brought. It's currently the only material that I need to upgrade this weapon."

He showed his sword and shield at me.

"So you also uses sword and shield too."

"Yup. And by the way, please don't take the Ace Hunter's word seriously, he's congratulating you. Well, deep at his heart. He's that kind of person you see."

Whispered the guy to me. But still, that Ace's attitude, I don't like him.

"And by the way I haven't introduced myself. If that guy's the Ace Hunter, then I'm the Rookie Hunter. Cool huh?"

He offered his hand to me and I shook it. This is going well so far.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, back at you too! Man, I can't believe someone who's at pair with me able to get that head. I feel losing..."

He hunched, unable to accept the fact.

"It's okay, as he said, I was just lucky to get his head. You know, luck enables you to beat the greatest man in the world."

I said that while patting his shoulder, trying to encourage him. He then suddenly realized something as his body got stiffens.

"Oh shoot, I got left behind! I'm afraid we'll see each other again later time. Well, see ya!"

Without further, he dashed like there's no tomorrow. From the brief intro, I can tell that the Rookie is a mood maker. Interesting guy actually.

.

"Doodle! Welcome back!"

On my way back, I met the Receptionist.. Well, this is rare for her to greet me. As expected, I'm not getting used by getting called "Doodle".

"I'm back."

"How's the Expedition today?"

I can't believe she's asking me while standing near me. Ah, what a day...

"It was fun, tho I got helped by my Seltas. Nonetheless, it's a great experience."

"I know right? Nothing's better than exploring a new area yourself."

She said so, giggling. Mrs. Receptionist, can I hug you?

"Well, you've been working all day, you should take a rest."

"Y-yeah, I will, no worry. You too, should rest."

"Yeah. Good night, Doodle!"

She said that with a gentle smile on her, and she went back.

...

Doodle noodle roodle doodle.

God. If I were to die, I won't mind if I die now.

.

It's midnight, I can tell. The air's cold and the market town is asleep, and all I can hear is insect's snoring that came from Nyx who sleeps gorgeously. I can look at the starry sky from my bed. It's so dreamy, yet it's real. And her words are still lingering in my brain.

I try to make back to sleep again but this body keeps on refusing. I guess a little stargazing will do. I get up my bed, brought my golden helmet and I sit on my hut's stairway to stargaze a bit with the helmet next to me. Being outside enable me to see a wider sky, which means a better view.

"Yeah, I need more of Me time."

I suddenly remembered. Back in my old home, I used to stargaze too. Of course I didn't do it by myself because I still had my brother. But now...

"I wish he's here right now."

I spurt those words unconsciously. Now that I think of it, I can't imagine if my brother's still alive with me here. What it would be if he was there when I and the Ace groups repelled that big Elder Dragon? What if he was with me when I went for the Great Maccao? What if the Ace group actually knows my brother? What it would be when I introduce him to the Caravan? What kind of reaction will he make if he knows that I have a bug friend?

What if he's here now, stargazing along with me?

Haha, what am I thinking. Of course it's impossible. I mean, he's already there with my ancestors.

...

I sighed. Without me knowing, my heartbeat goes faster, and my cheeks are drenched. It's my tears. Damn, I sure look pathetic right now. I hope no one sees me.

I guess I know what's wrong with me.

I'm just lonely...

I feel that I should go back to bed, but this heart wishes to see a shooting star, even just once, so I look up at the sky. Then, at the sky...

It's a meteor shower.

Yeah! It's my chance to give lots of wishes! I thought. Back then I've never make a wish every time I see a shooting star nor do I know whether if my wish will come true when I do it. But for this time, this very time...

"I wish my brother is here."

I murmured as I look up the sky. It's a meaningless wish. I know very well that my brother's not in this world anymore, but I do hope that somewhere there, my brother is watching the same sky as I do.

I can feel my chest throbbing. To let it go, I held the helmet tightly and the necklace that my brother gave me as a parting gift.

I don't know if it's a miracle or my senses that goes wrong, but from the necklace and the helmet, warmth flows.

As if my brother is with me right now.

I can feel my eyelids getting heavier, yet I still want to enjoy this moment a little longer...

Longer...

Longer...

...


	6. Flying Fox Urgent

I found myself sleeping in the stairway last night while I was stargazing. Whew I can still feel the cold all over my body, how reckless of me, I should've brought a blanket.

I woke up a little late so I go to wear my armor. Following my wake, Nyx got awake. He screeched, and I get it as "good morning".

"Yeah, good morning too, buddy."

You know? I think I have something very important today but I can't seem to remember it...

...

"MY MACCAO ARMOR!"

.

"Welcome—oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me."

I arrived at the Man's place, looking for my armor. But actually I see nothing here—

Whooaa, in front of his place, there's a model dummy with armors on it! An armor with green steel plates. It's very detailed, flawless and really cool. I can tell that the Man is really skillful at his job.

"Why you're looking at it?"

The Man suddenly is right beside me, with that kind of "ready to scowl" face. Plus hammer in his hand. By instinct, I took many steps back from him.

"U-um, I'm just, uh, amazed by that armor showcase. I-it's really cool!"

Looking at me, he scratched his head sighing. Oh no, I make things worse...

"You're so eager to wait for your armor huh. You came here with your sleeping wear."

The Man laughed a little. I just remembered I didn't change into my armor and I went here running. And my sleep wear consists of short and a shirt. Now I'm embarrassed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? This is your armor. You can go ahead and wear it now, if you want."

HUH?!

YOU MEAN, REALLY? THIS COOL ARMOR IS ACTUALLY WERE NOT FOR DISPLAY BUT FOR ME?!

"I-Is that mine?! Thank you so much!"

I'm so happy. Seriously happy. I can finally wear a new armor! I'm so happy I jumped around while squealing like a kid who just got a new toy. I then start to wear my armor, pieces by pieces from my leg to my head.

I turned around to the Man with a spin.

"How do I look?"

Rating my look, he raised his thumb. He's that kind of man who uses short yet solid reply.

"Woohoo this rocks!"

"And one more thing."

"Eh?"

The Man stood and searched something in his vault. I wonder what he's up to. He then took something that looks like a sword and shield and walked to me. Don't tell me that's also...

"This is a bonus for your position as a hunter in the Caravan. It's not much, but take it."

He then lends me the bonus prize. It's a sword and shield but just by holding it I can tell it weighs more power than my old sword and shield. The new sword and shield is made of iron, like whole of the part is iron. I like this.

.

"It's a new armor set I see."

I walked to the Caravaneer who's taking care of his white hawk. I came to him to ask some questions. Especially, regarding of the Article.

"As expected of our Kindred Hunter! Hah Hah Hah!"

"Thanks! Um, I might be early to say this but how about the merchant?"

That's right he talked about a merchant that's about to join the Caravan, but he has a problem with his trading route because of a, what was it, Kecha Wacha? Yeah, the weasel monster that disturbs his trading route.

"''Bout that weasel, just ask the Receptionist. She already has the quest so just go and take it."

I nodded. Alright, I surely can finish the quest quickly with this new set! But I almost forgot one thing to ask.

"Um, Caravaneer?"

"There's somethin'?"

"Yeah. Actually I had a talk with the Man and he told me many things about you. I heard you're currently looking for your Article's origin, right?"

"He told you that? I see. Well yer right. You haven't see it, 'aight? The Article, Lemme show you."

I wonder how special this Article that he kept for a long time is. The Caravaneer take off his hat and grab the thing he kept in the hat. And it is...

A shard. A golden shard.

...

It really looks like my...

"This is the Article I meant. A golden shard that fell right'n front of me. Don't you think it's just gorgeous? Here, have a touch."

The Caravaneer lend me his precious Article. A rough golden shard that has an uneven texture. And as I thought, the shape, the feel, are all the same with the thing hanging on my neck.

My necklace. My charm. It's just that my charm has a dark black color.

I feel strange somehow by holding this Article as I feel somehow paralyzed. It's like I'm losing myself.

As I'm still holding the Article, I can feel my surrounding goes silent, and my vision warped into a dark space.

What I'm seeing now is that night. The night when my village got destroyed.

I can't move even though I know it's just a flashback. A flashback that's too real.

Few meters in front of me, I see the black beast of that night. I can't really see the beast's shape clearly because of the darkness that it emitted, along with an eerie purple glow that runs through its body. It walks closer to me.

My throat dried up, eyes widen, heartbeat goes uncontrolled, chill run down to my spine, and I'm having a cold sweat.

Fear.

I see. This is not a flashback.

It's some kind of resonance.

The beast is trying to communicate with me.

It's so real I can feel its presence as if it's in front of me, along with its groans. Somehow, it's different from the one I saw at that night as this one has no horns.

Then, I see it. Its face. It has no eyes.

It has no eyes but I can feel its glare towards me.

I don't like this. It's so unworldly.

I don't like this.

Wake up.

Wake up—

"HUNTER!"

"-!"

Caravaneer's calling brought back my consciousness. If it was later back then I'll surely lose myself. I took a deep breath to control my heartbeat that gone wild.

"You're alright? You were zonin' out just now."

"Ah, I'm okay. I-I was too amazed by the Article."

I said so while returning his Article. I don't want to make him worry about me, it'll be complicated you so I let out a fake laugh.

"But your face was sayin' otherwise though..."

He put his Article back to his hat and wears it. Because what happened before, I never want to touch that Article ever again.

"Well, I think it's time for you to take the quest."

"O-oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Godspeed. Because after this, we will move to the next place."

Wait what? Move to the next place? What does it mean?

But, before I was able to ask that, he patted my shoulder and left like usual. It seems that we don't have much time so I go directly to the Receptionist and ask for the quest.

"I saw your armor from afar. Nice work Doodle!"

"Thanks. Um, about the quest..."

"Yes! It's our first urgent quest! Can you believe it?"

Well, yeah, about that I do believe.

"So, this time you will be hunting a Kecha Wacha in Ancestral Steppe. I will remind you, please don't fight it in a place with vines or branches above you."

"Eh? Why so? I can trap it there."

"This one likes to hang onto branches and attacks you. Try to fight it in an open space."

"I see. Then I shall keep that in mind."

Oh, how could I don't believe in her word? I can tell that she's well informed about this Kecha Wacha.

"Well then, let the quest begins!"

.

"Where do you think it might be, buddy?"

My Seltas companion, Nyx answered with a screech. Today, I'm going into an urgent with my Seltas companion. I'm currently not wearing my brother's helmet because of my new full set. Actually I want to wear it, but for now I'll be showing off the result of my blood and sweat.

"Yeah, from her advice before it might be in that vine area."

I'm looking at the map while predicting of where it might be. The Receptionist suggested that this monster like places with vines, branches and such. I'm guessing it's in that place where I was walking on the vine for around 15 minutes.

"Just in case, can you scan around here? So even if I don't find it in the area I'm guessing, I'll get informed by you."

I pointed the area that I want my Nyx to scan. Actually, can insect even understand map I wonder.

He screeched and he takes off. Judging from his answer I believe that he understands.

Good news is, today I don't feel that dark presence! It's probably somewhere but not in this environment so I'm gonna take this an advantage where I can fight to the fullest.

Well then, my shield's check, my sword's check, stash item check, it's about time I should go.

.

I arrived at the vines area safely. It seems to be safe. I see nothing but Bnahabras here.

To make sure, I approach and check the terrain below the vines.

Well, as I thought.

Below, a big eared, orange furred fanged beast is there. Actually it kinda looks like a squirrel, sloth and a monkey.

But something is wrong. It's heavily wounded already.

It's facing something. Smaller than the Kecha Wacha.

I sneaked carefully to look at what is it facing. Then I see the one who opposed the monster.

It's a stray Palico. He's wearing the Acorn set with a sword in his hand. The Palico looks ragged. He got many injuries and seems to lost his left eye. Apparently, the Palico has been after the Kecha Wacha and locked in a fight with it.

From the look, he's at his limit. He tried to hit the foe but instead the fanged beast dodged and countered it with a swift claw strike, hitting the Palico and sends him flying away.

I can't let this go.

I have to help that poor Palico!

I grip my sword with my left hand tightly as I run with all my might to get near them as possible. Then I see it. A moment.

I throw my sword and it stuck right in the middle of the two, intercepting the Kecha Wacha's next attack.

I know that it's gonna stop and look at the direction where the sword came from. I run as quickly as possible to the vines, looking for a big hole so I can dunk on the Kecha Wacha.

"Over there!"

I jumped through the hole that was right above the Kecha Wacha, and as I let out a cry, I slam its body with my shield as hard as possible. It got grounded by my dunk.

And this is the fun part.

"I'll ride ya!"

I got to its nape and ride it. The point of riding is you keep attacking the back, pulverizes it and attacking while it's down it until it gets recovered. But it doesn't mean that the monster will let you do as you wish. The monster will try to get you off of them so you need to knock it down as quickly as you can.

I took my carving knife and stab its nape as much as I can. Luckily before it was able to do something about me, it got knocked out first and I fell from the Kecha Wacha.

I run to the spot where my sword is stuck to the ground and take it. Then, as I turned around to face the urgent monster, the Palico stood in front of me.

"Help me."

He talked to me with a rugged voice and a last stand stance. He looks at me with that determined eyes, yet there's sadness in it.

"I-I tried to avenge my master. That beast killed my master meow!"

"-?! It what?"

His master got... killed?!

"I tried to fight it myself but it was too strong for me."

The One-eyed Palico approached me with his ragged body as he continues his story.

"I'm too weak for it. I know it so much, but when I see my master defeated, I know I can't just stand by meow! But then, I know I'm no match for it. If I got defeated here then my efforts will be in vain meow."

He started to sob, remembering all that moment. He then lowered his body and bowed to me.

"That's why, purreaty please defeat that Kecha Wacha in my stead meow!"

He begged me. He begged for my help as he bowed in tears, crying.

If someone begged to you, bowing and crying, then you know how much that request means for them.

I walked to the little guy and patted his hat.

"Don't worry little fella. I'm also here to defeat that monster on behalf of my boss."

The Palico raised its head, looking at me who tries to comfort him. I walked through him and stand behind him.

"You did a nice fight on behalf of your master, but for now, stand back. Your turn's over."

I grip my sword tightly and face the threat. The Kecha Wacha has recovered, and angered.

Seeing that, the Palico take a few steps back, not in cower, but to give me space.

The enemy charges at me. It seems to be exhausted too as it's sluggish.

It do a jump, then spread a thin membrane on the side of its body, enabling it to glide through the air.

The Kecha Wacha swings its long clawed finger to me as it glides and I rolled to evade. It landed quite far behind me.

I run to its position while it's giving me an opening. Noticing me, it turns around while swiping its claw onto me but I guarded it with my shield, pushing me away.

This is tough. My enemy runs towards me.

As I took a step back, I stumled onto a ledge.

"Aha!"

As it approaches, I get onto the ledge, do a high jump I do a down-slash with all my might in the air, flinched it at the right moment.

It seems that I hit its head since I broke its ears.

It's whimpering while trying to get up. Damn this sly beast. It's embarrassing to say this, but I cannot kill a monster if they whimper or something like that. When something like this happens...

I hit it hard in the head.

I did that and the monster passed out. For eternity.

I took a deep breath as my lungs need air. I can't say something about how hard this monster is, but I'm sure if it's in perfect condition, I would get overwhelmed. For now, all I did was giving the monster a finishing blow.

I put my sword in its sheath on my back and I approach the brave Palico. In his eyes, I can see disbelief for what I did before.

"Y-you did it!"

He cried with joy.

"You did it meow! You did it!"

I laughed a little. Seeing others happy also makes me happy. He's jumping with joy as he's running to me and hugs me. In the leg of course.

"It's okay. Well I did my task and your task 's also done, so you can go home buddy."

I patted his head as he's frowning after hearing my words.

"Thank you meow..."

He smiled to me with his wide eyes.

Wait, something wrong with him. His grips loosen up with his gaze become unfocused.

"H-hey are you okay?!"

He let go of his grip and collapsed to my hand as I try to prevent him falling. The Palico loses its consciousness.


	7. One Eyed Black

"I can't go back meow."

"Eh?"

Everyone in the Caravan gasped.

I brought back the stray Palico from this noon's quest back to the Caravan. We aided him and he got recovered not long after. What we're doing now is just sitting with a little question and answer session with him.

"Why you can't?"

"Well, 'cause he no longer has a master, dummy."

The Caravaneer answered the question asked by the Man. That was harsh.

"But at least we can help you to go back to your master's relative or something?"

This time the Receptionist spoke out her idea. I do think it's a great idea because the relatives have no news about his master's status...

"That too I can't meow."

"W-what?"

I asked him out.

"It's my shame meow. For a Palico like me to come back empty without master and without victory, I can't face them meow!"

He lowered his gaze.

"Doing that is the same as tainting my master's pride. I can't do that meow..."

Yeah, I understand that. I know how it feels to see someone come back without result. The pity is undeniable.

"You can call me a chicken, a coward for running away from the truth. I'm fine with it because I am one meow..."

"..."

I'm speechless. He's blurting all of his emotions from his heart. Hearing him made me feel for him.

After long silence, the Caravaneer stood, looking down at the Palico.

"Coward."

Huh?!

What is he saying?! I glare at him along with the rest of the member.

"You're a chicken as what you said before. It's a disgrace. Shameful!"

"Hey, what are you-"

"Indeed, those are the thought of a heartless person after hearin' your story. A cold blamin' without understandin' your position."

Eh?

"BUT! You're action and your spirit says otherwise little fella! Others may say you're a chicken but I'll say "No, you're not"! From your perspective, you're a coward because of choosin' to run away from the place that you held dear because of your failure, but you're wrong! If you're a coward you will return to your home with failure, and holdin' no responsibility."

"Meow...?"

The Palico's eyes widen as he's listening to the Caravaneer's words, realizing something within his heart.

"That's right. Instead of choosin' to return with nothingness, you chose to do somethin' to make up for your master's defeat. That is to give your foe a payback. You stood instead of fallin' to despair and fight your foe to the limit!"

"I'm... not a coward?"

He's right. His speech was right. The Palico isn't a coward, instead, a strong individual. A mental of steel. He strengthened his heart to face his master's death and fight the one who defeated him, that is not an easy task for someone with a fragile spirit to rise quickly after dragged down to despair.

I just realized. This means, my brother was not a failure for he took responsibility of what he started in the end. I'm glad.

Hearing his statements, tears flow from the Palico's one and only right eye.

...

Hey, since when the Caravaeer able to make a speech like this?

"You're a brave one fella, I'm telling you that. Brave yet loyal. You chose to not come back to where you came from in order to keep your master's name clean and you left a proof of victory instead. That's a smart move. But you got one thing wrong. No one will talk bad about your master who died after he finished his task, and his task got finished thanks to your hard work."

The Caravaneer approaches the astonished Palico.

"You've died few hours ago. That's right, you died. The "you" right now are your new self, made to let go all of your past mistake and go on a new life. And a brave Palico like must not go to waste."

Hey, I know where this is going. Everyone face palmed, shaking our head with "as expected".

"Um, Caravaneer? I don't think now is-"

"I propose you, o Brave Palico! Will you begin your new life as one of us, the Caravan? We promise you a good experience."

He said that. What the hell, he's always bad at timing...

"Seriously, what are you thinking at times like this..."

"I..."

The Man's scolding got halted by the Palico's sudden word.

"I will think of it."

Woah! I can't believe it, he would consider his answer.

"But, I'm sorry meow, for now please let me rest at that Hunter's hut... I..."

"Ah, sure you can. You're tired right? Just lay on my bed."

"... Thanks meow..."

The cat bowed and went inside my hut to take a rest. Yeah, for now he should just rest from all his battles.

Now there's one thing to clarify...

"Caravaneer, what were you thinking? Inviting someone at times like this..."

I sighed.

"Well Doodle, if you're with him from long time ago, he's like this..."

"A charismatic crazy man I told you."

"Hah Hah Hah! Don't get me wrong my Kindred Hunter, this is the best time to invite someone to the party!"

"If it were me, I'd get more depressed..."

"But all of my speech back then came from my heart's opinions 'bout him. I mean it."

I see...at least he's not only after the members or something.

.

The sun rises. I was asleep in the chair while we're having a chat last night in the Street Cook's place.

In any case, I want to know how the cat is doing so I go straight to my hut.

The moment I look inside...

"I see, so that's why you got attached to the Hunter. I might also say he's a good person meow."

"... what are you both doing?"

I arrived just to see the cat and the bug doing a small talk. They got along pretty well I must say.

"Meow? Good morning Hunter. I'm having a small talk with this bug meow."

"Well yeah I can tell..."

I shrugged, and Nyx greeted me with a screech.

"Oh, did you have a nice rest? I'm sorry that my place's pretty cramped."

I kneeled in front of the cat while patting him. He seemed to be recovered as he's standing nicely. He smiled a bit as I pat him.

"Yes. Don't worry meow, it's more than spacious to me."

He smiled.

"Good then."

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself."

"Eh?"

He took my hand and shook it while looking at me.

"I'm Setsuna."

"Setsuna huh. Yeah. Well then, nice to meet you Setsuna."

I grabbed his paw and shook it.

"Actually, I've been thinking on how to repay you and your group's kindness meow..."

"Y-you what?"

Repay kindness? I wonder what he means...

Oh. I see.

"Are you about to tell me that you're going to join the Caravan?"

"Meow?! H-how do you know?"

"As expected... you must be somehow moved by the Caravaneer's word last night right?"

"No. This demand came from my own accord, meow."

"I see. I'm fine though. But don't force yourself, okay?"

Setsuna the Palico nodded. To be frank I'm pretty worried about him saying that because of his recent hunt...

"Hey Hunter! Come out here!"

I hear a shout. It seems like the Caravaneer's calling me.

.

"I'm the Wycoon. You've heard this, but I'm a merchant."

A tiny statured old man sits in his place that's filled with many materials with him on top.

"This's the merchant I talked 'bout few days ago. Thanks to you, he's willin' to join us."

"Indeed. You impressed me. Thanks to you, I'm here with all these materials."

He said that while pointing down what's under him.

"There are materials which is unavailable in this region, like this."

He picked a material from the pile. It seems to be a colorful feather. It's Qurupeco's?!

"Yes. You can always come to me to get some materials that are from another region. But of course, you will have to trade my materials with your materials."

"I see..."

"Welp, enough with the intro, we're about to goin' out to another land now. Movin' out boys!"

The Caravaneer stepped up between us, halting our chat. I'm actually still wondering what he means by "moving out". How do we do it in the first place?

"You said that, but how do we move?"

"There's always a way son. Haha!"

The Wycoon laughed and hit his seat with the back of his staff.

At that moment...

The platform he sits on mechanically morphed slowly into somewhat portable looking, with the materials covered.

"Wha-"

I hear noises behind. What I see is the other team members doing the same thing with the Wycoon. The Man's forging place, Street Cook's "kitchen", the Receptionist's place, they turned into somewhat moveable caravan.

"Whoa..."

"First time seein', Kindred Hunter? Bet you do. Now help us to connect the caravans, will ya?"

.

We moved out from the market town, Val Habar. All of the members are hiking in my hut which is also a movable caravan, in the front row. All of our caravans are actually being pulled by a popo. Poor one...

The Receptionist is currently playing with Setsuna. They look pretty awkward if you ask me with Setsuna still looks gloomy, having the impact of his tragedy. The Man is watching the Wycoon and Street Cook throwing tantrum as they're playing dice. Street Cook is, if you ask me, no matter how he rolls, he never wins thanks to the bumpy road, or it's just Wycoon's luck. My Seltas is hovering not far patrolling or us above the caravans and the Caravaneer who stares at the noon sky.

"Actually, where are we going?"

I get to near him and ask the Caravaneer.

"I told you. This time, I'm gonna get to know my Article's origin for real."

He let out his Article and stares at it, while it gives me nausea.

"This time, we'll be visitin' Harth, a village at the base of a volcano."

"Uh... volcano?"

"Right. People of Harth like to do mine work and craftin', of course because a volcano's rich of minerals."

"But why there? Does it have something to do with your goal?"

"A ship."

"Ship?"

"We'll be makin' a ship to ease our journey. They'll help us, no worries."

A ship huh. He really means it...

"I see. But, do you know the way?"

"Over there's our goal. We'll soon be there."

The Caravaneer's pointing at a mountain in a distance, probably around a hundred kilometer. It seems that the Harth village is underneath that volcano. I can't wait to be there. I probably won't sleep again tonight because of excitement.

"Save your energy hunter, for a lotta works waitin' for us there."

He patted my shoulder with "go to sleep" face in him.

Yeah, I should take a sleep after all.


End file.
